


Abnormalize

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Kamukoma Week 2019 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Criminally Asymptomatic Izuru, M/M, Psycho Pass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: Kamukoma Week Day Three - CrossoverCrime Coefficient is 27. Not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked.Komaeda blinks. He looks down at the Dominator in his hand, and then up at the man in front of him again.





	Abnormalize

**Author's Note:**

> im late with this one, sorry! i was too busy yesterday to get anything done. day four will prob be a little late too, but after that hopefully ill be back on track.
> 
> i went with a psycho pass au, because i just finished watching season 1 and i havent been able to stop thinking about it since. if you haven't seen it, youll probably be a little confused reading this. but also, PLEASE WATCH IT, it's so good.

When Nagito Komaeda first started working for the Criminal Investigation Department, he was an Inspector. But that didn’t last for very long.

He wasn’t sure exactly what did it. The endless, senseless violence that he saw on the job, the dark ugliness of human nature—it never really bothered him, at least on a conscious level. Maybe that’s what was so unusual about him; the pleasant smile he always wore, regardless of the circumstances, did seem to unnerve his coworkers.

Whatever the cause, his Crime Coefficient steadily climbed, and his Hue steadily clouded. It didn’t seem that there was anything he could do about it, as though it were completely out of his control. It did seem that way, as it tended to fluctuate wildly for seemingly no reason.

Before long, he was classified as a latent criminal and demoted to an Enforcer. This didn’t necessarily bother him. He was still doing his job, only now he had others watching over him, using him more like a hunting dog than a detective.

He didn’t mind being a dog. As long as he could take down criminals and help society become more perfect, that was fine with him.

Especially when the criminal he’s tasked with taking down is Junko Enoshima.

“Enoshima has made a move again.” Hinata and Naegi don’t stop to talk, but Naegi fills him in on the situation as they run to the car. “This one’s at Hope’s Peak Academy.”

A high school, only a few minutes away by car. Komaeda’s heart races eagerly as he thinks they may be able to catch her this time.

Junko Enoshima has been terrorizing the country for years now. A favorite tactic of hers is to kidnap groups of people at once and force them to play a killing game with one another. Sometimes there are no survivors. Other times, there might as well not be: the “winner” of the game has a Crime Coefficient so high they have no choice but to execute them on the spot.

Komaeda has seen truly heinous things throughout his career, as an Inspector and now as an Enforcer. What troubles him about Enoshima is not so much her methods, but her motives.

Throughout this game of cat and mouse the CID has with her, Enoshima has made it very clear that her sole purpose is to cause unabashed, unchecked chaos. She wants to plunge the neat, orderly society that the Sybil System has established into complete despair. Every person whose Crime Coefficient she raises is one step closer to creating that despair.

Komaeda hates despair, and so he hates Enoshima. But he’s equally confident that amazing, talented Inspectors like Naegi and Hinata can combat that despair, and that their hope will eventually prevail.

They arrive at the Academy. It’s late at night, and the three of them were the only ones that could make it to the scene on short notice.

“We’re going to split up.” Hinata holsters his Dominator and levels a critical eye at Komaeda. “If she’s still there, we’re pretty sure she’ll try to escape out the right wing, so that’s where Naegi and I are going. You take the left.”

Komaeda pouts at him as he picks up his own Dominator. “Still don’t trust me, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata snorts. “Not even a little. I know how much you hate her. There’s no way I’ll let you kill her if there’s a chance we can get any info out of her.”

Komaeda looks to Naegi, but Naegi only shrugs helplessly. He sighs, accepting that it’s a losing battle. He would love to be there if they actually apprehend Enoshima, but there’s really no telling where she could be. It’s important to check the whole facility.

Besides, for all his complaints that Hinata doesn’t trust him, it’s pretty incredible that he _does_ seem to trust him enough to let him go anywhere on his own, despite being an Enforcer. He doesn’t know why Hinata would trust someone like _him_ that much, but he’s not going to take it for granted.

They split up. The halls that Komaeda walks through are dark and silent. Once Naegi and Hinata are out of earshot, he can only hear the quiet clicking of his own shoes against the floor. He keeps his Dominator out in front of him, peering carefully into classrooms and around corners. If Naegi and Hinata are going after Enoshima, that means Komaeda may be the one who runs into the results of her handiwork here.

His hunch turns out to be right when he wrenches open a classroom door on the third floor and the first thing that hits him is the _smell,_ the unmistakable tang of freshly-spilled blood.

The moonlight pouring in from the window makes the stains on the floor look nearly black. A dozen bodies, all in various states of mutilation, litter the room. Komaeda can’t examine them for long, because there’s another body in the room, standing and looking straight at him.

It’s a young man with long black hair and eyes the color of the dark liquid staining his suit. He’s holding a blood-covered knife in his right hand. No emotion crosses his face as he observes Komaeda.

Komaeda stares back for a moment, stunned. In the next second he brings up his Dominator and levels it at the stranger in front of him.

_Crime Coefficient is 27. Not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked._

Komaeda blinks. He looks down at the Dominator in his hand, and then up at the man in front of him again.

“Did you—” It seems like a stupid question before he even says it. He knows what he’s seeing. But the Dominator is making him second-guess himself. “Did you kill these people?”

“Some of them.” The man’s expression still hasn’t changed; he looks completely disinterested. He turns his bored look on the Dominator. “That won’t work on me.”

It seems obvious, but Komaeda still doesn’t lower his arms. He’s fascinated with the numbers he’s seeing flit across his vision. _22\. 18. 15. 12._

“You…” Something feels so fundamentally wrong here, but he doesn’t feel afraid. Just an overwhelming sense of curiosity. “Who are you?”

The man pauses for a moment. In the next, he darts forward, too fast for Komaeda to react.

Now that he would, anyway. He’s watching the numbers, counting down as the distance closes between them.

_8._

_4._

_2, 1—_

The number reaches 0 as the man grabs him by the throat and slams him down onto the floor so hard stars burst into his vision. The Dominator clatters uselessly to the floor as the man straddles him. Komaeda doesn’t even bother to resist, staring awestruck at his aggressor.

They lock eyes for a few moments. The faint, distant sound of footsteps breaks the silence. Hinata and Naegi must be coming back this way. Komaeda wonders if they managed to find Enoshima. That’s really all that matters, here.

At the sound, the man on top of him holds up the knife in his hand. “Nothing personal,” he says. “But I don’t have any plans to be caught here.”

The blade glints in the moonlight. Komaeda looks from it to the man’s impassive face. “Of course,” he says, a smile stretching across his face before he can help it. “Go ahead, then.”

Now he sees an expression on the mysterious man’s face for the first time. His brow raises in surprise, his hard grip on the knife faltering for just a moment.

“You’re quite abnormal,” he says.

Komaeda wants to laugh, because look who’s talking. 

The grip on the knife tightens again, but when the man brings his arm down, it’s the blunt handle of the knife that slams into Komaeda’s head.

As his vision blurs into unconsciousness, Komaeda can’t help but think that he might be a little bit in love.


End file.
